Zoids: Lethal Limits
by Akurei-Shinzo
Summary: A boy named Ryo awakens on Planet Zi with no memory of his past. With his Liger Zero X and his friends he travels Zi to figure out who or what is behind the Zoid Eve. Could something there be blocking his memories?
1. Prologue

Akurei-Shinzo: Hello! This is Akurei-Shinzo! High school is pretty busy, and I'm currently working on several other fics (mostly on fictionpress.net) But anyways, I hope you enjoy this Zoids fic! I don't own Zoids but I wouldn't mind owning a real Zoid! :)

Zoids: Lethal Limits

Prologue: Lost

            "What's happening?" asked a boy as he fell into the darkness. Around him the area began to flash zeros and ones. Everything was becoming data! He looked down at his hand and noticed he was getting deleted! First his hand was turning into data, and then it was dissolving! With the very last of his strength he gave a cry and disappeared into the shadows…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The fifteen-year old boy was laying facedown on the ground in some sort of ancient ruins. His brown hair was disheveled and he was covered in dust. Then he let out a groan and slowly sat up and opened his emerald eyes. What was this place? He looked around the area and pondered where he was. He heard a roar above him; he looked up and saw a dark lion-type Zoid standing above him. It was almost identical to the Liger Zero only it was black outlined in gold and it's fangs and claws were silver. Also, this Liger's eye color was a bit different, it was the very same color as the boy's own eyes.

            "Liger Zero X?" he asked.

            "Hey there," said a voice. The boy stood up quickly as a girl approached him. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a blue shirt and black jeans. Around her neck was a silver chain with the Japanese character for spirit engraved on it. Behind her was a Gun Sniper who looked like it had one too many guns loaded onto it (sort of like Leena's) "I guess I'm not the only one who likes to check out these ruins for spare parts."

            "…"

            "My name's Emma, what's yours?"

            "…"

            "Hey! That's a Liger Zero X! Only without armor! You must be a very good pilot to get that kind of Zoid. But I rarely see an unarmed Liger fight on it's own without a team. You must be really good! Maybe we can fight together sometime!"

            The boy slowly backed away, the Liger lowered its head and opened the cockpit door, allowing the boy to get inside and they speed away, leaving Emma alone with her Gun Sniper.

            "Humph! That wasn't very nice! Oh well, at least he left the parts! (Smiles evilly) After this raid I think I'll go blow up several more Zoids!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The boy and his Liger continued running until they reached the next nearby ruin. The boy got off and looked at his surroundings.

            "Where am I?" he asked. All he could remember was that he was…being deleted? What was going on? "Ryo…" he said. "That's my name, right?"

            A soft roar was the Liger's reply. Ryo turned to his Liger and sighed, then he noticed a capsule nearby, he walked up to it and pressed a button. It exploded and out popped a small metallic dragon (it's not an organoid).

            "You've set me free! Let me grant you a wish!" squeaked the dragon. Ryo, panicking, tried to attack the dragon. "Hey! Ouch! Bully!" The dragon returned into the capsule and the capsule returned to its original state.

            "Ha ha ha," laughed a voice. Ryo turned around and saw a boy his age. He had silver hair and wore a red headband around his head. He also wore a blue sleeveless shirt (sort of like Brad's) and black jeans. "Sometimes I like to do that when I get bored. My name's Katsuo. Are you new around here?"

            Ryo backed away and ran to his Liger and they took off into the sunset. Katsuo looked at them as they faded away into the horizon and shrugged. A white Command Wolf walked towards him.

            "Must be a newbie, Sieg," said Katsuo. Then he jumped into his Zoid and they took off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "This is Planet Zi," said Ryo. "And I'm a Zoid Pilot. But why can't I remember anything else? What's going on?"

            Liger Zero X gave a roar, signaling that they were approaching a city. Ryo looked at the city and gave a sigh.

            "Maybe I can find answers there…"

To be continued…

Akurei-Shinzo: How'd you like that? The story isn't what you think it is so to find out what's going on keep on reading!


	2. The White Lion

Akurei-Shinzo: Sorry it took so long to update. I was grounded… Anyways here's the next chapter! I don't own Zoids, but I do own several toy models of them! Go Liger Zero!"

Chapter 1: The White Lion

            "This is the Wind Colony…" muttered Ryo. "Wait a minute… how did I know that?"

            The Liger Zero X gave a roar and they continue through the town. While walking through a small street something that looked like a metallic dragon that had the colors of a rainbow flew past them crashing into a shop. Moments later a boy about Ryo's age came running up. His blonde hair was disheveled and his blue eyes scanned the area as if he was looking for something.

            "Excuse me," he said. "Have you seen a rainbow colored organoid fly past?"

            Ryo stared at him for a while and then pointed towards the mess. The boy thanked Ryo and darted off. A few seconds later, a girl with a crimson colored organoid ran by.

            "I'm not paying for that Ned!" she shouted. "You shouldn't have feed your organoid that!"

            "I'm sorry Diana!" shouted Ned trying to get a hold of the metallic dragon. "But he was hungry!"

            "Sigh, come on Asellus," said Diana. "Let's help him out…"

            Ryo shook his head and continued onward towards a coliseum. A ton of people were heading in that direction and he decided to see what was up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ryo entered the stadium and saw that a Zoid battle was under way. The white Command Wolf he had seen earlier was in the ring, along with a Shadow Fox and a blue Command Wolf AC. They appeared to be fighting against a group of Zaber Fangs. As soon as the judge said fight the battle lasted for only a minute. Even though Zaber Fangs had good offense and defense the Wolves and the Fox took them out no problem.

            "That didn't last long,…" said Ryo.

            "Battle approved!" declared the robotic judge. "Battle approved! The Wolves Team versus the Liger Zero! Ready? Fight!"

            "What?" exclaimed Riku in surprise. Out of nowhere came out this white lion Zoid. And the Wolves Team's Zoids seemed to be backing away in fear.

            Ryo watched as the Liger raced towards the Command Wolf AC and immediately hacked its gun off its back. Then it charged the white Command Wolf and shot it down with its shotgun. The Shadow Fox was all that was left now, it quickly used its smoke screen and hide in the smoke and the Liger Zero chased after it.

            A few moments later the Shadow Fox came out of the cloud of smoke and surveyed the area around it. Then the Liger Zero jumped out of the smoke and used its Strike Laser Claw to take out the Shadow Fox.

            "Battle Over!" declared the judge. "Battle Over! The Winner is the Liger Zero!"

            The Liger Zero gave a triumphant roar and took off. Ryo scrambled out of the stadium, desperate to talk to the pilot of the Liger Zero. Maybe that person has the answers he seeks.

            "Let's go Liger," said Ryo as he leapt into the Liger Zero X's cockpit. "I have to get some answers!"

Akurei-Shinzo: Hoped you like it! Please review!


	3. Companions

Akurei-Shinzo: I saw Zoids Fuzors, and their graphics are worse than Chaotic Century or Zero's! Anyway I don't own Zoids, but I do own several model kits! ^_^ (P.S- This storyline is based off of another anime, so don't give it away if you've figured it out because it will spoil the entire story! It's not totally based off of that anime so technically it's sort of an original story… I think….)

Chapter 2: Companions

            "Hey!" called out Ryo as he chased after the Liger Zero. "Wait!"

            "Looks like we've got company Zero," said the pilot of the Liger Zero. "Should we wait for him? (The Liger Zero roars) I didn't think so, I want to see his skills myself as well…"

            The Liger Zero activated its Ion Boosters and speed away, Ryo sensed that the pilot of the Liger Zero was giving him a challenge, if he didn't pass the test than he wouldn't get a chance to speak to him.

            "Alright X! Let's show him what we've got!"

            "He's pretty good," said the pilot of the Liger Zero. "If this is the newbie pilot that Emma was talking about he's pretty good. That's strange, the Zoids Database has no info on this guy…"

            "I'm not giving up!" shouted Ryo as he chased the Liger Zero through tight canyons. Suddenly out of nowhere boulders began to drop down upon them. "Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            The Liger Zero dodged and jumped out of the way with ease while Ryo and the Liger Zero X were not doing as well… Then a gigantic boulder came hurling down at Ryo and his Zoid.

            "This will not end well…" moaned Ryo. Ryo closed his eyes and waited to be crushed…

            "Strike Laser Claw!" shouted the pilot of the Liger Zero. The white Zoid leapt above Ryo and sliced the massive rock in half.

            "That was awesome…" said Ryo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ryo opened his cockpit and stood up, facing the Liger Zero.

            "Thanks for saving me," said Ryo.

            "Don't mention it," replied the Liger Zero's pilot. The cockpit door opened and the pilot stood up.

            "What!? You're a girl!?" asked Ryo.

            "You've got a problem with that mister!?" screamed the girl. She appeared to be the same age as Ryo, raven colored hair and hazel eyes, which were now glaring at him. "Maybe I should have let that boulder crush you!"

            "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

            "Hmph! Emma was right, you don't have any manners!"

            "I said I was sorry!"

            "…"

            "My name is Ryo, and I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions…"

            Then, a loud explosion was heard and it appeared to be close by. The girl seemed to know what caused the explosion.

            "It's got to be her," said the girl. "No one else would waste that much ammo, let's go Zero!"

            "Hey wait!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Wah hah hah ha!" laughed Emma as she blew up several Zoids, which were currently unidentifiable because there were too many bullet holes in them to tell. "Yay! This will get me a ton of cash!"

            "I'll say," said the Liger Zero's pilot picking up a part. "Thanks for the part Emma!"

            "Hey! Put that down Egg roll!" shouted Emma.

            "Egg roll?" asked Ryo.

            "It's a long story," said the girl.

            "Tracy! Give it back!" shouted Emma jumping down from her Zoid.

            "Finders keepers," said Tracy.

            "But me and Mister Boom-boom were the ones that blew up those Zoids!" said Emma.

            "Mister Boom-boom?" asked Ryo looking at the Gun Sniper, which had a sweatdrop on its head.

            "Relax Emma," said Tracy. "I'm only taking this part."

            "But, that's the best part!" objected Emma.

            "I know,"  replied Tracy. "That's why I'm taking it."

            Poor Ryo was very confused, that girl Emma gave people and Zoids very weird nicknames…

            "I need all the money I can get!" complained Emma.

            "Why?" asked Tracy.

            "To buy Arthur Anderson a Zoid."

            "You mean that toy snake you wear around your neck?"

            "Yup!"

            Both Ryo and his Liger Zero X collapsed at the answer, once you think you've heard everything…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So," started Ryo. "Can anyone of you tell me where I am?"

            "You don't have a map installed in your Zoid?" asked Tracy. Emma was collecting the rest of the spare parts and loading them up.

            "A map?" asked Ryo.

            "Here," said Tracy. "I'll install one for you."

            "Thanks," said Ryo as she installed a map into his Liger Zero X.

            "Oops," said Tracy. "I got to go now, I have enough Zoid battles for one day."

            "Me too," stated Emma. "My parents will kill me if I don't come home soon. See ya Ryo!"

            Ryo watched as both girls raced off into the sunset and wondered where he'd be staying the night. Then he heard his Liger roar and he looked at the digital map that was installed into the Zoid. There was a dot on the map was blinking, could something or someone be trying to tell him to go there? Ryo got into the cockpit and took off; he had to know what was calling him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "That's right Ryo," said a strange voice in the darkness. "We are all waiting for you…"

            Within the darkness, several capsules could be seen, it appeared that they contained some type of Zoids in them, but all anyone could see were their shadows and their glowing eyes…

Akurei-Shinzo: Sorry for not updating in forever! But I'm working on 5 other stories (mostly on fictionpress.net) and I have a lot of work! So be nice! Please R&R!

P.S- October 10th is Japan's National Tuna Day! Celebrate the Tunas!


	4. Chapters 3&4

Akurei-Shinzo: Yay! I can finally write my fanfic again! Sorry it took so long! I don't own Zoids, and if I did the world as we know it will be in big trouble if Cloudy_No_Miko gets a hold of a real Mister Boom-Boom…

=============================================================

Chapter 3: The Ionization Field

            "I wonder what's in here," said Ryo as he and his Liger Zero X entered an old, abandoned building. "Why would the map lead us here X?"

            X gave a roar and continued to walk inside. A piece of ceiling almost landed on them as the old building began to crumble. They continued to make their way into the ruins. They finally came into a strange room, which resembled the inside of a Hover Cargo.

            "What is this place?" asked Ryo.

            Panels in the wall opened up and then metal claws holding pieces of metal headed towards Ryo and his Liger. Ryo desperately tried to make his Zoid move, but for some reason X didn't want to move at all. The metal claws attached the armor onto X and backed up into the wall and the panels closed shut. Ryo now saw that this was his Liger's armor, it was really neat. The armor was almost completely black, outlined in gold with two laser blades on its back.

            "Hey," said Ryo. "This is pretty neat! I've got to show this to my friends!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ummm…."said Ryo. "What are you doing?"

            Ryo had finally located Emma's base, but right now she seemed to be loading a Venomous Viper onto her Gun Sniper LT. Her friends Erin, a tall girl with brown hair and gray eyes who owned a Blade Liger and a silver organoid named Zeke, and Annie, a tall girl with curly blonde hair tied back into a pony tail who owned a Shadow Fox, were both shaking their heads.

            "Don't ask," answered Annie as she got into her Shadow Fox. "I'm going to find Katsuo, I heard that he got his Command Wolf, Sieg, to transform into Konig Wolf."

            "I'm going to see if Asli and Holly are here," said Erin getting into her Blade Liger. A silver organoid gave a cry and fused with the Blade Liger, then the two of them left Ryo and Emma.

            "You sure you don't need any help?" asked Ryo when Emma finished loading the Venomous Viper onto her Mister Boom-Boom.

            "Nope," said Emma. "I got it."

            After an hour, Emma still hadn't gotten her Zoid to move an inch. Ryo and his Liger look on as Emma kept working away at the controls trying to get the Zoid to move (but if you've seen the Gun Sniper LT [Leena's Gun Sniper from Zoids/Zero] and add another Zoid on top of that thing, which was already loaded down with guns, it would be kind of hard to move).

            "I WILL MOVE!" shouted Emma. Ryo and his Liger sweatdropped.

            "Uh, I'll go see if I can find Tracy now…"said Ryo, inching away.

            "I WILL MOVE!" shouted Emma, apparently not listening…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I wonder where she is," said Ryo. He had searched for Tracy and her Liger Zero for a while, but they were nowhere to be found. "This place is huge, how can I find her…"

            Just then a bunch of Zaber Fangs popped up out of nowhere and caused Ryo and his Liger Zero X to jump back. The enemy Zoids had their guns pointing at Ryo…

            "Look," said a voice. "I'm only going to say this once. If you want to live hand over your Zoid!"

            "What!" exclaimed Ryo. "No way!"

            "Then prepare to meet your doom!"

            Ryo soon noticed that they were surrounded by many other Zaber Fangs and were soon dodging the rain of bullets that came down upon them.

            "This isn't fair!" shouted Ryo as he and his Liger were cornered against a wall of stone. The Zaber Fangs were slowly making their way towards him.

            "Remember kid, it's your fault that this happened!" said the leader.

            "X," said Ryo. "Can't you use Strike Laser Claw? Or anything?!"

            Liger Zero X gave a roar and extended both blades, at first Ryo thought X was going to charge at the Zaber Fangs, but he didn't even budge. Then the Zaber Fangs leapt at him, and the control screen flashed 'Ionization Field Activated'. Ryo didn't really know what was happening, but suddenly all of the enemy Zoids that were about to jump him were forced back into a stone wall! All of their command systems were frozen! The remaining Zaber Fangs were in shock.

            "What the hell?!" asked one of them. 

They all fired at Ryo, but the force field that had been created by the Ionization Field all of the bullets bounced off the energy shield and were redirected towards the enemy Zoids. Knocking every one of their command systems out.

            "What the hell was that?" asked the leader, who had just regain consciousness. "That's no ordinary Zoid…"

            "What…did you just do?" asked Ryo to X, Ryo didn't know whether to be excited or worried. What kind of power did his Zoid just unleash?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, a pair of binoculars zoomed in on Ryo and his Liger Zero X, a mysterious figure reached for his walkie talkie.

            "Hey boss," said the man. "We've got ourselves another problem…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, back at the base with Emma…

            "I WILL MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Clunk! The Gun Sniper toppled over…

            "I'm okay…I've accomplished moving…now…I SHALL GET UP!…Any time now…"

===============================================================

Akurei-Shinzo: Since you all have waited so long for me to put up a new chapter, I've decided to put up the next chapter as a bonus for you all!

===============================================================

Chapter 4: The Wandering Zoid Pilot

            A black Storm Sworder was zooming across the skies, the pilot, and a young fourteen-year old girl with long raven colored hair tied back into a ponytail, was seeming to have a good time. The pilot's name was Jeni.

            "This is so much fun!" shouted Jeni as she zoomed around the air. "I wonder where Tracy is, she said she'd… oh, there she is!"

            Jeni descended towards the ground at tremendous speed and landed besides the Liger Zero.

            "Hey Jeni," said Tracy.

            ""Hey Tracy!" replied Jeni. "Did you hear the news?"

            "What news?"

            "About this illegal Zoid pilot!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Finally," said Ryo. He and Liger Zero X finally spotted Tracy and her Liger Zero. She seemed to be having a conversation with another girl with a Black Storm Sworder…

            "I see…" said Tracy, looking concerned.

            "Yeah, they say he has this illegal weapon and… who's that?" asked Jeni.

            "Um…" said Ryo. "Hi?"

            "His name is Ryo, Ryo this is Jeni," said Tracy. "Oh, Ryo, I forgot to give you this."

            Tracy walked up to Liger Zero X and did something to it's controls.

            "What did you do?" asked Ryo.

            "I gave you my ID number," answered Tracy. "If you ever need my help you can use that to contact me, if I'm available that is…"

            "But Tracy!" protested Jeni. "He's that illegal Zoid pilot!"

            "What?!" exclaimed Ryo. He was an illegal Zoid pilot?!

            "You're not on the ZBC's (Zoid Battle Commision) Database! And you have that illegal weapon Ionization Field! You're wanted all over Planet Zi!"

            "Calm down Jeni," said Tracy. "As long as he doesn't use that thing he's just another normal Zoid pilot right?"

            "I guess so…" answered Jeni. "Here, you can have my ID number too!"

            "Thanks," replied Ryo. "But why is the Ionization Field illegal?"

            "That weapon makes a two-mile radius shield around the Zoid and other Zoids can't enter that area. Ammunition is also useless. So I suggest you don't use that again if you don't want any trouble," said Tracy.

            "Okay…" replied Ryo.

            "Hey," exclaimed Jeni. "I know this awesome place where you can find these neat weapons you can equip on your Zoid! You want to come?"

            "Sure," said Tracy. "We can form a team here! What do you say, Ryo?"

            "…Sure!" answered Ryo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Our target has begun to make his move," said a mysterious voice. "Get the scout Zoids diploid!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Strike Laser Claw!" shouted Tracy as she sliced through several Killer Domes.

            "Let's go X!" shouted Ryo as he and Liger Zero X, with both blades extended, charged the enemy Zoids. Meanwhile Jeni was swooping through the air slicing up enemy Pteras.

            "This is going to get my that rare item I always wanted!" said Jeni.

            "Hey Tracy," said Ryo. "Why can't I use the Strike Laser Claw?"

            "You have to build up your Zoid's affection level before you can use a powerful attack like that," answered Tracy. "What was that?!"

            They group heard what seemed like a stampede coming towards them! The turned up and saw a bunch of Scout Foxes, Pteras, and a Spinosapper looking down at them. Their guns all pointing at Ryo and Liger Zero X.

            "In the name of the ZBC," said the leader, who was in the Spinosapper. "Surrender!"

===============================================================

Akurei-Shinzo: That's all for today folks! Please R&R!


End file.
